


A Long Ride

by DianaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: ouatkinkmeme, F/M, Fairy Tales, Forests, Frottage, Kink Meme, POV Female Character, Solo, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been the heat, but Snow White enjoyed perhaps a little too much the horseback ride home with Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anon at the [Ouat Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=29938#t29938)for the following: _Accidental stimulation - riding horseback is stimulation enough for a girl, but with every step of the horse her breast brush against his back.  
>  Bonus if he has no clue of what's happening._

It was one of the hottest days of the year, and one of the few times she was grateful for simple clothing that breathed. What she didn't care for was being stranded on the other side of the forest, where it thinned and more sun could penetrate through.She had shed her clothing until she was barely decent and wished she had brought her horse along this misadventure. But she made due, and carried on.

It was glorious luck then, that only a half hour into her plight, she came upon Prince Charming, whom was seemingly lost. He had blushed slightly at her state of undress, but she was sure he was envious, for he had only taken off his hooded cape. In trade for a showing him how to get back home, she sat behind him. Despite their growing body temperatures from the heat, she still stayed close to him on the saddle, resting her hands on his hips. As they were going a leisurely pace, to not tax his horse, she did not press herself up against him, as tempting as it was.

The first hour was not so bad, Snow enjoying as always the pleasantness of riding a horse. But it was after they had stopped by a pond for a quick refreshment did things change for her. They were getting into quite an overgrowth of roots and plants, and no clear path to be found. The pace was ragged and jarring at times, and Snow couldn't help but hold herself a little closer to Charming. He didn't complain.

Soon enough, her side of the conversation started to die down, becoming more and more distracted by the constant bumping and sliding of the leather against the thin material between her legs. She managed to convince him to tell her a story or legend he had heard of at the courts, more to occupy him than anything.

Snow stifled a gasp when the underbrush caused the horse to hop a bit. Not only was it more force against her but the tips of her breasts managed to brush against the Prince's back. And what a wonderful sensation! Biting back a moan, she leaned closer, ensuring that each step by the horse would cause her nipples to brush or rub against Charming.

It was practically sinful, what she was doing. She licked and bit her lip, enjoying the dual sensations. Snow half wished she could make the horse go faster, but then Charming would question why and she had no good lie to give him. She did, however, spread her legs and angled her hips to get the full impact between her legs. She was now more damp because of her arousal than the heat of the sun, and her cotton tunic clung to her frame. 

Miraculously, she was able to respond appropriately to Charming's tale, making noncommittal noises at the right time. His voice only added to her pleasurable predicament. They were trotting much too slowly for her to get off properly, but as it was a long ride, she could have plenty of nice small ones. And oh, how she enjoyed each tingling release. She lost herself just a little each time, getting more and more sensitive with each seemingly sensual bounce.

By the time they reached one of Snow's hide outs, and Charming realized where exactly he was now, she was flushed with arousal.It took her a moment to compose herself, barely registering what he was saying. It didn't matter, as the first thing she did was turn his head to kiss him deeply. She was amused at his squawk of surprise before he responded back in kind. That did wonders to her body as it is.

"Thank you, for that," Snow said, panting softly after she ended the kiss, for it had to end if she did not want this to progress further. But she did give him a wicked smile before dismounting.

"Um, you're welcome. Any time of course," the Prince stuttered, not used to such a gesture for something as simple as giving the lady a ride. He would not complain of course, and continued to smile confusedly at her until she disappeared into the trees again.


End file.
